


"Gold's Kitchen" part fifteen

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: "Gold's Kitchen" [15]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell’s Kitchen: AU - Chef Gold, Belle and Mulan fly to the city of Las Vegas. On the plane, Gold and Belle sneak into the same bathroom. The two contestants began one of their final challenges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Gold's Kitchen" part fifteen

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, kiddies, this will be the last chapter until I finish my rumbelle secret Santa gift. I don’t know how long it’s going to take to write the rss gift, but here’s a little smut to hold you over. *Happy Reading*

Mulan and Belle take the tickets from Chef Gold, then look at one another, smiling ear to ear. They quickly turn to the kitchen and start heading up to the dorm.

"Hey !" Chef Gold’s voice echoe.

They immediately stop in their tracks and turn around.

"Isn’t anyone going to say thank you?"

"Oh, thank you, Chef," Belle replies.

"Yea, what she said, Chef," Mulan adds and they excitingly rush to the dorm.

"Wow." Gold watches, as they run up the stairs.

In the dorm room, Belle and Mulan swiftly pack for the trip to Las Vegas. Belle tosses everything she thinks she might need, into a bag she can carry onto the plane.

"You’re not even going to fold those, just throwing everything in?"

Belle looks down at her messy bag. “Hmmm, I think I should.” She takes a few things out and folds them. “I’m just so fucking psyched. I’ve never been to Vegas.”

"I was only there for a day last time, but I’ve been there before. It’s such a beautiful city."

"I just know I’m going to love it." Belle looks at the time on the plane ticket. "Oh, we should hurry."

They surge through the rest of their packing, afterwards they meet up with Chef Gold back in the dinning room.

"You ladies are quick." Gold takes both of their bags.

"No filming?" Belle asks.

"Not until we get to the hotel."

Belle unexpectedly jumps into Gold’s arms, wrapping her legs around him, causing him to drop the bags.

He wraps his arms around her, as she gives him a fiery kiss. “Mmm,” he hums, closing his eyes and savoring the taste of her minty breath. “It’s always mint with you. How does that keep happening?”

"I just brushed." She kisses him again, raking her hands through his hair.

They relish in each other, like they’re the only people in the room.

Mulan clears her throat loudly. “We should be going.”

Belle falls out of Gold’s arms. “I’m sorry, Mulan.”

"No reason to apologize, I get it."

Gold picks their bags up from the floor. “Let’s go, dearies.”

Belle hooks arms with Mulan and they follow Chef Gold out of Hell’s Kitchen.

They step out of the restaurant and a limo is waiting to take them to the airport. The limo driver helps with the bags, then Gold opens the door for the two contestants.

"Thank you, sweetie." Belle kisses his cheek, before sitting.

"You’re welcome." He takes his seat, after helping Mulan inside and the limo drives away from the restaurant.

Belle and Mulan instantly grab for the bottle of champagne.

"You girls don’t stop, do you?"

They both giggle and Chef Gold takes hold of the bottle, popping off the cork. He pours two glasses and hands them to the ladies.

"You’re not having any, Chef?" Mulan asks.

"No, I have to work once we get there, but you girls enjoy. You truly have something to celebrate. At least this time you won’t end up in my office."

Belle stops herself from spitting champagne all over the limo. “I’m sorry about that.” She snickers. “That was all my fault.”

"I kinda figured that, dearie. You girls were just having a little celebration. I wasn’t upset about it, just really annoyed."

"Thank you for not killing us, Chef." Mulan comments.

"You’re welcome." He smirks.

Mulan and Belle finish the champagne, as the car pulls up to the airport. They exit the limo and Chef Gold carries the bags inside. They slowly go through security, get their bags scanned and eventually make their way through all of the airport hassle.

"I hate going through that," Belle states, as they head to the gate for their fight.

"It’s a very uncivilized process." Gold cringes.

They enter the small tunnel to board their plane and are greeted warmly by the flight attendant. “Welcome aboard. My name is Tinkerbell and I’ll be your flight attendant.” She takes their tickets, scans them and allows them to board the plane. Finally, the three chefs are now on their way to the city of Las Vegas.

Chef Gold places their bags in the overhead and takes a seat at the back of first class.

Belle takes the seat right next to him. “Hey, sweetie.” She kisses his cheek.

"Hey, you." He smiles at her, buckling his seat belt. "You don’t want to sit with Mulan? There’s plenty of empty seats for you two to hop around in, since neither of you are finished celebrating."

"I’m going to sit here with you, if you don’t mind." She takes ahold of his hand. "Mulan’s going to work on her menu, while were in the air. She didn’t get much done last night." She giggles and buckles her belt.

"Why haven’t you been working on a menu?"

"I have one, Rumple, don’t worry. It’s been in my mind forever. Once this challenge is over, I’ll write it down and perfect it."

"Alright, sweetheart. Don’t leave it for the last minuet. I know this is all exciting, but give yourself enough time to work on it."

"I will. I promise." She softly kisses his lips.

"Thank you."

Tinkerbell makes the safety announcement and the seat belt sign turns on. After she takes a seat, the plane begins to move.

"I hate taking off." Belle grips Gold’s arm tightly, as the turbulence of the plane increases.

"I’ve got you, dearie." He wraps his arm around her. He holds her tightly, until the rattling ceases.

The seat belt sign switches off and Tinkerbell makes one more announcement. “We’ll be entering Las Vegas in an hour.” She attends to a few of the passengers.

"Where in the air now, Belle. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I’m fine." She unbuckles her seat belt. "I just hate taking off and landing."

"I’ll be here for you when we land." He places his hand on her cheek and slowly draws her into him. Gold kisses her soft panted lips, taking in her breath once again.

She caresses his chest through the jacket of his suit and her hand gradually falls to his pants.

He slowly pulls away from her lips, as she massages her hand against him. Gold sits back in the seat, as his eyes roll back in pleasure. He suddenly takes her hand and moves it away. “We can’t do this here, dearie.” He gazes over at the flight attendant.

"Why not?" she whispers. "You were getting stiff." She rubs on his pants again.

"Because… Because, we just can’t." He places his hand over hers, stopping her stroking motion.

"I think we can, but just not here." She cuts her eyes to the bathroom stalls, sitting directly behind them.

"You’re becoming a bad influence on me, Miss French."

"Good. I’ll see you in a minuet." Belle makes sure Tinkerbell is busy, before she stands and goes into the bathroom.

Gold watches to see which stall she goes into, then sits and waits. They’ve been in the air less than ten minuets and Belle already has him worked up. He waits anxiously for the attendant to turn her attention away from the passengers, just for a moment.

As Tinkerbell steps into the cockpit to check on the pilot, Chef Gold hastily stands from his seat and slips into the bathroom with Belle. He quickly locks the door and turns around to find Belle sitting on the sink, with her pants on the floor.

"Come here, sweetie."

He steps away from the door.

She grabs his tie and pulls him into her. “Did anyone see you?”

He shakes his head no and she kisses him lustfully, stealing his breath. He kisses down her neck, sucking in her skin. “Oh, Belle,” he murmurs. “I didn’t bring any condoms. Well, I did, but they’re in my bag.”

"Don’t worry, sweetie." She pulls a condom out of her bra.

"What else are you hiding in there, dearie?" He lifts up her shirt, taking it off.

"Nothing." She giggles.

Chef Gold takes the package and looks at it. “You little theft.” He grins. “You took this condom from my house and you planned on doing this the second you found out we were flying.”

"You’ve figured me out." She slips her hand into his pants, wrapping it around him. "What are you going to do about it?" She stokes his cock and he thickens to her touch.

"Let me show you, dearie." He unbuttons his pants and they fall to the floor.

She strokes him faster.

"Oh, Belle," he groans and rips open the package with his teeth. "Will you put it on for me, sweetheart?"

She takes the condom and slips it around his hard cock, as he dips his fingers between her warm slick folds. “Ahh !” Her voice echoes through the confined space, as her body shudders.

"Remember our game in the closet?" He drives his fingers deeper inside her.

"Yes… Mmm." She closes her eyes tightly. "Don’t speak?"

"Yes, dearie. You’re so vocal and I really love that, but I think we need to play the game again." He braces his thumb over her clit.

"Ahh !"

"You don’t want us getting caught, do you?"

"No, sweetie."

"Good. So, we’re going to play again, only this time, you can’t speak."

"Okay." She breathes heavily, keeping herself from moaning.

Gold removes his fingers and brings them to his nose, talking in her aroma.

Belle opens her mouth for a taste of his fingers, but he doesn’t put them in.

"This is my taste," he whispers and sucks her essence from his hand, then places his fingers into her mouth.

"Mmm," she hums.

He scoots her hips to the edge of the sink and takes a hold of his cock. He brushes himself slowly over her clit, teasing her.

She kisses him, running her hands through his hair, desperately keeping herself from moaning. Belle is so anxious to feel his full length inside of her and she wants nothing more than to scream ‘fuck me’, but she must silently endure his teasing. Her body quakes and she can’t take much more of the need. She slips her hand between her thighs, takes his dick and guides it to her opening.

"Oh, is that what you wanted?" He smirks and lunges himself inside her, strong.

She whimpers, wrapping her arms and legs around him, clinging onto his body, as he plunges in and out of her.

Chef Gold holds onto the walls of the stall, trying to keep them both balanced. “Fuck,” he muffles his words in her neck. There isn’t much time before the plane lands and Gold needed her to come quickly. He removes one hand from the wall and glides it between her folds, caressing against her pearl.

Belle covers her mouth, resting her head on his left shoulder. “Mmm.”

He massages her faster and dives into her deeper, as she tightens the walls of her opening around his dick.

The bathroom stall shakes and nether of them can tell if it’s their bodies or the turbulence of the plane.

Belle buries her face in his shoulder, biting him through the jacket of his suit, as her climax approaches with every thrust of his hips.

"Ahh, that… That feels so good, Belle," he groans and his body tenses, while he holds back the urge to come.

"Oh, Rumple !" Her orgasm strikes, taking control of her and she rides the electrifying waves across her body.

Gold pulls out of her and her juices squirt on the edge of the sink. He removes the condom, tossing it into the toilet and steps back against the door.

Belle sits on the sink, steadying her breathing and watches Chef Gold stroke himself to completion. “Wait,” she sighs and hops down from the sink. She gets on her knees and takes his cock into her mouth.

"Belle…" He places his hand on the back if her head and smells her scent on the other.

She glides his stiff cock in and out of her mouth, licking and sucking on the tip of him. She massages his balls and his hips buck.

It doesn’t take much, before he comes inside her mouth, hard and without warning. “Fuck.” His body jitters with orgasm. “Oh… Fuck, Belle… I’m… I’m sorry,” he heavily breaths out.

She stands up and swallows his load, wrapping his pastry cream from her lips. “You don’t have to be sorry. I wanted you to.” She kisses him zealously. “You taste so delicious.”

He smiles at her and wipes away the drips that she missed on her face. “You know you lost the game, right?” He holds her close to him.

"I know."

"I’ll give you your punishment later. Right now, we have to get out of here." He picks up her shirt and pants from the floor, then pulls up his own. "We’re landing in twenty minuets, I think."

"Okay, sweetie." She dampens a paper towel and washes his face.

"Thank you, Belle." He buckles his pants and straitens his tie. "I’ll see you back at our seats." He gives her one more kiss, before slithering out the door.

Belle dresses, washes her face and their little mess on the sink. Then she sits back and waits. After a few moments, she returns to the seat next to her love.

Chef Gold wraps his arm around her and kisses her forehead. “How do you feel, after joining the mile high club?”

"Incredible."

"So do I, dearie."

"I love you, Rumple."

"I love you too."

They remain in their seats, cuddling each other for the rest of the flight.

The plane begins to land and Rumple holds Belle tightly, just like he did when the plane took off. When they come to a complete stop, the flight attendant allows everyone to exit. Rumple takes their bags down from the overhead, then follows Belle and Mulan off of the plane. They walk all the way to the airport lobby and Rumple hands them their bags. “This is were we say goodbye, dearie.”

"You’re not coming with us to the hotel?"

"I have to work, Belle."

"When am I going to see you again?"

He takes her hand. “I’ll see you tonight. I was hoping…” He pulls her closer to him. “I was hoping you’d let me stay with you.”

"Mulan and I are getting our own rooms?"

"Mmhmm." He nods, brushing his hand across her cheek. "So, can I stay with you?"

"I have to think about it." She teases him.

"I won’t have anywhere to go, if you say no." He gazes at her, with sad puppy eyes.

"How can I say no, when you look at me that way." She smiles.

"Thank you, dearie. I didn’t want to sleep out in the desert." He kisses her hand. "Well, I have to get my bag from the baggage carousel and head out to the restaurant."

"What restaurant?"

"I can’t tell you that, at least not yet. You girls have fun and I’ll see you later."

"Alright."

He let’s go of her hand and turns away.

"Hey, aren’t you going to kiss me goodbye?"

He turns to face her, as he walks backwards. “Nope.”

"And why not?" she pouts.

"Because, that’s your punishment, dearie. You have to wait to taste me again." Gold turns back around and heads to collect his bag.

Belle watches until he’s out of her site, then meets up with Mulan.

"You two are so cute together, it’s almost sick."

Belle laughs. “I’m going to take that as a compliment.”

"It was."

"Come on, I’m ready to see this city." She takes Mulan’s hand and drags her out of the lobby.

They exit the airport and search for their ride. Mulan notices a man holding a sign that reads ‘Hell’s Kitchen contestants’. They go to the limo and he helps them with the bags, then they step inside.

They ride through the streets taking in the views of the Vegas strip. Belle is in awe from all the beauty of the city. She’s never been in a place quite like it.

"You should see Vegas at night." Mulan says.

"I know how gorgeous it is, I just can’t wait to see it for myself."

The limo pulls up to The Dark Castle Hotel and Casino. Mulan and Belle step out of the limo and are met with filming crew of Hell’s Kitchen. Their arrival to the hotel is like a celebrity photo shoot. The flashes of the camera blind their vision, as they fight their way inside.

"Oh my god ! I think I know why Rumple didn’t want to come with us." Belle catches her breath. "He set up that little paparazzi scene. What an ass."

"He just wanted us to feel like rockstars."

"He didn’t have to make us feel like rockstars, Mulan. We already are." They both laugh.

Mulan and Belle head to the front desk and check in to their suites. They’re showed to the first room and are amazed by it’s striking beauty. Belle looks around and finds a letter setting on the table by the entry. She opens it and inside is five hundred dollars and a note from the chef.

'Have a go at the slots or a few rounds of blackjack on me and don't forget to enjoy the exquisite casino buffet. Have all the fun that you can tonight, cause tomorrow your challenge begins.'

"Do you think he left one in my room?" Mulan asks.

"Of course he did."

"I’m gonna go check."

"Alright."

Mulan rushes over to her room and moments later, she quickly returns. “There wasn’t one in my room. I think this was for both of us.”

"Well, that’s okay, this even better, really. I’m not much of a gambler. Actually, I don’t really want to gamble at all. I just want to see the city."

"I’m sure we don’t have to spend the money if we don’t won’t to."

"Yes, I’m sure we don’t." Belle counts out Mulan’s half and hands it to her.

"After I unpack a few things, I’m going to hit a few slots. I can come back later and we can check out the buffet."

"Yes." Belle nods.

"Alright, I’ll see you later." Mulan goes to her hotel suite.

Belle unpacks and settles into her room. She adores the view the room has over the city. The desert sun glistens off the windows of the building, as it sets to welcome in the night. She watches the city slowly light up, hotel sign, casinos and movie marquees brightly shine across the valley. As she sits snuggly on the couch, watching the city change before her eyes. She decides to takes Rumple’s advice and starts to work on her dinner menu, early.

Belle misses her love, but she enjoys the time she has to herself. As this is the only time she could remember, really being alone during the course of the competition.

An hour after the sun set, Mulan returns for Belle to join her at the buffet. Belle informs Mulan that she has changed her mind and rather stay in her room to work on the menu. Mulan understands and leaves her on her own.

Another hour passes and Belle changes into something more comfortable, then continues working on her menu.

Chef Gold enters the suite, leaving his bag at the door and holding a signal rose to give to his lady. “Belle? Are you here?” He calls.

"Yes, sweetie."

He follows her voice and finds her laying on the couch. “Hey you.” He leans over the couch and kisses her lovingly.

"Hey."

Gold revels the rose from behind his back, brushing the soft peddles across her lips. “I thought you’d be out. I’m glad that you’re still here.”

She takes the rose and smells it’s delicate scent. “I was going to, but I changed my mind.”

"I hope by me staying with you, didn’t stop you from having fun."

"No, sweetie, it didn’t. I actually wanted to stay in and work on my menu."

"Oh, I see." He walks around the couch, lifts up her legs, taking a seat and rests her legs on his lap. "I’m happy you didn’t wait till the last minute. Would you mind if I take a look at your menu?"

"Wouldn’t that be cheating?"

"No, dearie. I’ll be looking over Mulan’s as well and also giving her advice. You can either take my advice or tell me to fuck myself and keep your menu the way you made it."

Belle giggles.

"It’s part of the game, dearie, making your own choices and doing whatever you think is best." He assures her. "If you allow me, I would love to see it as your boyfriend, not your chef."

She smiles at him. “As my boyfriend, yes, you can see it.” She hands him her notes. “No critiques yet. You can look at it, but don’t say anything. I only want to hear what you think in front of Mulan.”

"That’s fair enough, dearie." He softly rubs his hand up her leg, as he glances over her menu.

"Besides, I’m not finished with it yet."

"I understand." Gold gives her back the notes and begins massaging her feet. He gazes up at her, with an endearing expression on his face. "I couldn’t stop thinking about you and our time on the plane. I’ve never done that before."

"Really?"

"Yes, why do you ask? Have you’ve done that before?"

"Maybe." Belle smirks.

Gold’s eyes widen and he stares at her baffled. “I never thought you’ve done anything like that. You keep surprising me, Miss French.”

"I’m fucking with you, Rumple." She sits her pen and papers on the table, then scoots into his lap.

"You enjoy fucking with me, don’t you?"

"Yes." She sits her rose in his ear and kisses him, slipping her tongue in his mouth.

He scales his hand up her thigh and gently squeezes.

She places her hand in his left shoulder, giving him a gentle squeeze as well.

"Ow." He tenderly moves her hand from his shoulder.

"What’s wrong, sweetie?"

"I’ll be fine."

"Rumple, please, just tell me."

"Well, it felt incredible at the time, but you got me pretty good." He unbuttons his shirt and shows her his left shoulder.

"Oh, Rumple, I hurt you? I didn’t even know I bit you so hard."

"It’s okay, sweetheart, I’ll be fine. It’s just a little love bite."

"I know, but I still feel bad about it."

"You didn’t mean it. Don’t feel bad."

"Alright." She kisses his shoulder.

Chef Gold lifts her head and kisses her lips, caressing his hand over her thigh.

With no cameras watching them and no obligation to do anything or go anywhere else. They have more time, than they’ve ever had to truly be together.

"Let’s go to the bed," she whispers.

"The what?"

"The bed, sweetie." She smiles at him brightly.

"Oh, oh right." He playfully grins and stands, lifting her up over his arms. "I almost didn’t know what that was. We’ve never been in one together." Chef Gold carries her into the bedroom. He gently lays her down on the bed, kicks off his shoes, takes off his jacket and crawls in the bed next to her. He lays his head on her chest, as she strokes her fingers in his hair. He runs his hand under her shirt, feeling the soft skin of her belly. He lifts her shirt up and places kisses on her flesh.

"Oh, Rumple," she sighs.

Gold slowly slip his hands down into her pajama shorts and curls his fingers in her mound of hair. “They’re growing back?”

"Yes, you wanted to feel them on your face. I’m surprised you didn’t feel them on the plane."

"No, I didn’t notice, I’m sorry, we were rushing a bit. I didn’t have time to explore your body."

"That’s okay, sweetie." She removes the rose from his ear.

"You didn’t have to grow them back for me, dearie."

"I usually don’t shave myself there. I just did it, cause I thought you would like it. I don’t know why I thought that."

He sits up and looks into her eyes. “Don’t change your body for me.”

"Okay, Rumple." She places her hand on his cheek, as she slowly parts her legs, inviting him to slick his fingers inside. "Ah," she quietly moans to his touch.

Gold gently massages his fingers over her pearl and gazes at her face. “You’re so beautiful, Belle.” He kisses her softly.

"I love you," she says upon his lips. "Ahh." Her body shutters and she traces the rose across his cheek.

He removes his hand from her pajama bottoms, sits up and moves between her legs. He slowly slips off her shorts and kisses the inside of her thigh.

She lifts her shirt above her breasts, exposing them, and traces the silky peddles of the rose over her hardening nipples.

Chef Gold gently kisses the lips between her thighs and slowly eases his tongue inside her, adoring the sensation of her fluffy curls on his face. “Mmm.” He drinks in her essence, not allowing a single drop to fall onto the bedding.

Belle places her hand on the back of his head and lightly tugs on his hair. “Oh… fuck…” her voice shakes.

Gold flicks his tongue in her opening and rubs on her clit with his fingers. He can’t get enough of her taste. Rumple looks up at her and admires the passion filled expression on her face.

She is lost in ecstasy.

He dips his face back into her cunt and continues quenching his thirst.

She drops the rose and holds his head with both hands. Her body tenses and she starts to lose control, as he drives her over the edge. “Fuck !” Belle cries loudly and her body spasms with orgasm. She comes on his face, but he doesn’t stop giving her pleasure.

Chef Gold indulges in her milky nectar, not wasting a drop. He massages her pearl faster and drinks her in deeper, as the electric jolts of her body increases.

"Oh… Rumple, fuck ! R-r-rumple ! Ah fuck !" Her heart races and she breathes heavy, pulling his hair harder.

Chef Gold buries his face into her, savoring her taste and aroma. He licks and sucks on her clit, giving her more pleasure than he ever has.

As her body trembles, she tightens her legs around his head. She can no longer take the titillating sensation. “Rumple… Please… Please stop,” she whimpers.

He quickly lifts his head, with his face covered in her sex and takes a deep breath. “Alright, dearie.” He licks his lips and crawls up to the head of the bed, laying beside her.

Belle’s eyes are closed and she can hardly move, as her body shivers from the aftershock.

Gold wraps his arms around her, holding her tightly, helping to calm her body. “I’ve got you my love,” he whispers in her ear.

She gains the strength to wrap her arms around him and kisses his sticky lips, spreading the wetness from his face to hers. “Your turn, sweetie.”

"I’ve already gotten everything I wanted."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just tasting you and feeling your energy is more than enough to satisfy me."

"Alright, Rumple." Belle nestles into him and slowly closes her eyes.

He kisses the crown of her head and wraps the blanket around them, holding her, until she falls asleep. Gold listens to the sound of her steady breathing, before falling asleep as well.

They hold each other throughout the night.

The following morning, Belle wakes alone in the bed. She gets up and search the suite for Chef Gold, but he isn’t there. She’s a little upset that she wasn’t able to wake next to him, but she understands that he is working. Belle takes a shower and prepares herself for whatever the chef has planed as their challenge.

After her shower and changing into her chefs jacket, someone knocks on the door of her room. She opens the door and Mulan pulls her out of the room. “Hey, what are you doing?” Belle hastily closes the door behind her and Mulan drags her down the hall.

"Chef called me." Mulan hits the down button on the elevator. "That man really doesn’t recognize voices over the phone," she adds.

"I know, it’s really bad." Belle giggles. "What did he say?"

"To haul our asses down to the limo."

"Is that what he told you?"

"Yep."

They step into the elevator, head down to the lobby and out to the limo, where their taken to the challenge. After a short drive, the limo pulls up to Chef Gold’s own restaurant Spinners and the ladies step out of the car.

"I’ve always wanted to eat here," Belle says excitingly.

"I don’t think we’re eating here, Belle."

"Wait, Mulan." Belle extends her hand. "Good luck."

"Thank you and good luck to you too." She shakes Belle’s hand and they walk into the restaurant together.

The restaurant this filled with people, Belle and Mulan are greeted with applause.

"The two finalist for Hell’s Kitchen," Chef Gold yells over the roaring crowd.

Mulan and Belle make their way through the restaurant and stand in front of the chef at the open kitchen.

"First of all, congratulations and welcome to my restaurant Spinners."

The crowd applause’s again.

"Thank you, Chef," the ladies reply, after the cheering calms.

"Both of you are one step closer to being the head chef at my new restaurant The Taste of Magic, but first you must get through today’s challenge," Chef Gold announces, proud of Mulan and Belle for making it so far. "This restaurant is filled with one hundred hungry costumers and it’s your job to feed them. Spinners is famed for it’s gourmet burgers. You will have sixty minutes to come up with and prep your own gourmet burger. And another sixty to serve them."

"Yes, Chef."

"The person with the most votes from the costumers, will be the winner and have a slight advantage going into the next part."

"Yes, Chef," both competitors answers.

"Regina and Zelena will assist you in the kitchen. Good luck to both of you." He looks at his watch. "Your time starts now."


End file.
